legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chewbacca
Chewbacca, also referred as Chewie was a male Wookiee from the planet Kashyyyk. Chewbacca was the co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon, the ship belonging to Han Solo. He was once a slave, until Han Solo rescued him. Chewbacca and Han became partners, and best friends, until Chewbacca was ultimately killed by the Yuuzhan Vong on Sernpidal. Chewbacca had a son, Lumpy, and a Jedi nephew, Lowbacca (aka Lowie). Character Background Early Hero Chewbacca was the son of Attichitcukm, the husband to Mallatobuck and the father to Lumpawaroo. Chewbacca met Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi when they were assigned to end the conflict on Alaris Prime. During the Clone Wars, the Battle of Kashyyyk occured. Chewbacca oversaw the confrontation alongside with Tarfful and Jedi master Yoda till Order 66. After that he helped Yoda to escape from the Clone troopers. He was once a slave to the Empire, until Han Solo rescued him. Chewbacca and Han became partners, and best friends. He married Mallatobuck in 2 BBY and one year later he became the father to Lumpawaroo. Hero of the Rebellion In 0 BBY he and Han met Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in Mos Eisley Cantina when they asked for them to take them to Alderaan. After they escaped from Tatooine and on their way to Alderaan he played Dejarik against R2-D2. He helped to resure Princess Leia on the Death Star and took her to the fourth moon of Yavin. In 3 ABY when the Rebel had hid their base on Hoth,Ch ewie helped Han to fix the Millennium Falcon so he could pay back Jabba. At the end of the Battle of Hoth he and Han escaped on the Millennium Falcon with Leia and C-3PO. Then they headed to Could City were they met Lando Calrissian, but he betrayed them. After Han Solo was frozen in Carbonite, Chewbacca was carrying 3PO on his back to escape from Could City from the Stormtroopers. One year later Chewie went back to Tatooine with Luke, Leia, and Lando to save their friend Han from Jabba the Hutt. The Wookiee so saw Han out carbonite when they were in Jabba's prison. Later then Chewie gave Han to save Lando from the Sarlacc Pit when they were ready to be execed. After they got Han back Chewbacca participated in the Battle of Endor. During this battle, the Wookiee took control of an AT-ST. By doing this he assured a Rebel victory. In 25 ABY, Chewbacca was ultimately killed by the Yuuzhan Vong on Sernpidal. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure Two versions of the Chewbacca minifigure have been made, the current reddish brown version, and the original brown version. The minifigures were always made with the same design though. Chewbacca had a special head piece, that also covered his torso, and back. A similar design was used with the Ewok minifigures. A chain of ammunition also ran down from the top right of his body to bottom left. The Chewbacca minifigure almost always comes with his special crossbow. which is meant to be his Wookie Bowcaster. Originally, the crossbow was either black or brown, but was changed later to silver. Game Character Chewbacca also appears in all the Lego Star Wars video games, except for The Clone Wars. In the games, Chewbacca can jump normally, and carries his Wookie bowcaster, which shoots like a normal gun. During gameplay, the player can press the attack button in front of a Stormtrooper, which will cause Chewbacca to jump on the front of them and pull off both their arms. The stormtrooper will die once it's arms are off. Gallery Chewie trooper.jpg|An animated Cewbacca from Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Chewbacca.jpg|The newer Chewbacca minifigure Appearances in Lego® Sets *3342 Star Wars 3 *4504 Millennium Falcon *7127 Imperial AT-ST *7190 Millennium Falcon *7260 Wookiee Catamaran *7879 Hoth Echo Base *7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar *8038 The Battle of Endor *9516 Jabba's Palace *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star Games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI